Sen Potter year 1
by Kai's shadow
Summary: Sen is the daghter of the famous Harry Potter. Will she do what is right an protect Hogwarts or will the darkness in her heart be to much for her to handle?
1. Sen

_disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Fred and George would be the main charitors.

* * *

_

_Sen Potter_

_Book 1_

"Sen wake up now or you'll be late for school," a 20 year old women yelled. Her name was Anna. She was yelling at a girl who was sleeping in bed. Anna worked for the girls foaster parents the Cubes.

"I think I'm sick," the girl said.

"Stop facking we go through this every year. You have to go," Anna said.

"I'm not going to that stupid school!" the girl said.

" Get off your lazy but now!" Anna yelled.

The girl got up.

"Alright I'll go. Just please don't make me wear the stupid uniform," the girl asked.

Afew minites later the girl came down the stairs.

A elderly women was seated ona coach.The girl was wearing a brown and white uniform. The lady saw her.

"Sen! you look completly perfect in your new school uniform! Now this year can you be a bit nicer to the students and teachers," the elderly lady said.

"I'll try," Sen said.

When Sen reached the school alot of people stared at her and wispered to their friends. Sen was used to this. Only one person was her friend there. It didn't bother her much.

That night Sen heard some voices. Two of them were Mr. And Mrs. cube but the other she couldn't recall. She went down stairs

to cheak it out. When she saw the stranger she was shocked but didn't show it. I was a man who was a bit old, but he was at least 8 feet tall.

"Look you know as well as I do she needs to come with me to find her destiny. If she stays here she'll miss a great oprotuity," said the man.

"Let her deside. Anna come here," Mr.Cube said.

"Yes sir." Anna said coming into the room.

"Go get Sen," Mr.Cube ordered.

Worried Sen became petrified.

' I am going to get it now' Sen thought.

"Sen, why are you on the stairs?" Anna asked.

"I heard voices." Sen said truthfully.

"Well the Cubes want to talk to you so hurry up,"Anna said.

Sen walked slowly into the room.

"Blimy is that her. She looks just like her parents" the stranger said.

"You knew my parents?"Senasked sounding shocked.

"Yes I taught your dad Harry. Now to bisness. Would you like to stay here or go to Hogwarts? Ofcoarse you been given alot of time to think about this," the man asked while Sen looked verry cofused.

Who are you and what is Hogwarts?" Sen asked

"Didn't these muggles tell you anything?" he asked

"What are muggles?" Sen questioned.The man looked at the Cubes then yelled

"YOU DID'T TELL HER! I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST MUGGLES!"

The Cubes were scared stiff.

"My name is Rubis Hagrid. Hogwarts is a school were witches and wizards go to learn magic. Any questions?" Hagrid said.

"But that would mean I'm a witch. I can't be one." Sen said.

"Of coarce you can your dad was one of the greatest wizards the world has ever known. Until someone killed him and your mum." Hagrid said "So did you decide wether you want to stay here or go to Hogwarts."

"I want to go to Hogwarts."Sen said.

"Great! We will leave in the morning and get your school stuff." said Hagrid.

Sen went back to her room.

I hope you liked it. I'll try and do more. The next one will be better.


	2. Diagon Alley

_Sen Potter year 1_

_disclamer:I don't own anything but the plot and the OC._

_

* * *

_

Sen went to her room and laid on her bed thinking about Hogwarts and her parents.

'Who were my parents, what were they like, what happened to them, will I like Hogwarts, ' Sen thought about all these questions, until she fell a sleep.

When morrning came Sen woke up by Anna. She didn't put up a fuse like last time. 'Was it alla dream' Sen thouhght. Walking down the stairs she saw Hagrid and was happy.

"Um Hagrid what all do I need to pack," Sen asked.

"You don't need to pack anything. We'll get eveything you need at diagon ally."Hagrid said.

"Would it be ok if i bring some of my books?" Sen asked.

"Ofcoarse. What types of books do you read?" Hagrid questioned

"Mostly fantasy books"Sen replied. Then she went back to her room.

When Sen was all packed up she went down stairs to say bye to the Cubes and Anna. All three were crying.

'I never knew they actully cared about me. I wounder if I leave if I can see them again' Sen thought.

"What will happen to me during the summer?" Sen asked.

"You'll come back here of coarse. You don't think we'd leave you at Hogwarts all summer long did you?"Hagrid said.

"Ah... no."Sen replied.

"Let's go. We have alot of stuff to pick up." Hagrid said.

"Would you like to borrow a car?" Mr.Cube said.

"Can I drive it" Sen asked.

"NO!" Mrs.Cube shouted. "You don't even Know how to drive."

"Your point is" Sen said sounding amused.

"No we can walk."Hagrid said.

They started walking down the street. Hagrid was caring Sen's trunk of books. Sen offered to carry it but he denided.

When they reached a unpopular street they entered a resterant. Lots of people were

there. Sen really stood out with her muggle clothes. They walked to a back door and went into a dark ally. Then Hagrid did something with a unbrella. Suddenly the wall moved a part.

"Welcome to diagon ally." Hagrid said.

There were thosands of people there.

"We'll first go to Greengots the wizarding bank and then I'll let you get your stuff while I do some buisness." he said.

They walked up to a building that looked like it was about to fall.

"That's Greengots" Sen said almost laghing.

"Yes most safest place aruond next to Hogwarts."Hagrid said surisly.

Then they went inside.

There werelots of little things that looked hidios.

"What in the world are those?"Sen asked.

"Goblin. I would stay far asyou can from them,"Hagrid said.

They walked up to a goblin.

"We would like to get some money out of Miss.Potters accont,"Hagid said.

"Does she have her key?" the goblin asaked..

"Just a second."Hagrid said digging in his massive coat. "Here it is."

Hagrid handing the key to the goblin. It had the numbers 687.

"Follow me." the goblin said.

They followed him onto a boat. When they sat down the boat started to move. The boat was moving down wards and kept going faster and faster. It was almost pitch black down there.

'This place seems familar to me.' Sen thought.

When they reached volt 687the goblin put the key into the lock and opened the door. Sen was stunded to see how many coins there were.

"Here. Fill this up." Hagrid said. Handing her a small bag. Sen grabbed a few coins and filled up the bag.

Outside of Greengots Hagrid explained the money system worked.

"Now Sen. You should go to the cloaks and more and get some clothes. It's up the street on the left. After that go to the wand shop. It's also up the street. I'llsee you there,"Hagrid said. Then he walked off. Sen walked to cloaks and more.

When she entered she saw lots of clothes. Suddenly a lady poped up out of no where and says "What school are you going to deary,"

"Hogwarts"Sen answered.

"Well then, follow me"the lady said. she took her to the back of the store and started mesuring her. Then she went to a box and grabbed a package.

"These should fit nicely." the lady said. Sen grabbed the package and started looking at clothes. Hagrid gave her a list of all the clothes she would need. When she was done she paid the lady. Sen left the store and headed to the wand shop.

Sen was wearing some of the clothes that she just bought. She entered the wand shop and rang a bell. An old man showed up and asked "You are Sen Potter correct."

"yes how did you know?" Sen asked.

"Your eyes gave it away. They look just like your mothers, but your hair has been died right?" the man asked.

"Yes. It's really black."Sen said touching her brown hair.

"Let me go get a wand for you." he said. He went to the back of the store and came back with a wand."try this one."

Sen waved it and a bottle blew up. The man kept giving her a wand but none of them worked.

"I wonder" he said. Then he went to the back of the store and grabbed a old looking wand. He gave it to Sen. When Sen waved it she felt power in the wand. A mist came out of it.

"Potter, this is amazing that wands been in my shop longer then any other wand I own. It has a fang from each of the ledgendary draggons. Who disapered with seven ancient cities. Potter you have alot of choices to make. Try and make good ones. Sen noticed Hagrid outside. She paided for her wand and left.


	3. almost at Hogwarts

_ Sen Potter year 1_

_Thank you for reviewing. _

_disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the plot and my OC's._

* * *

Sen left the shop. Out side was Hagrid.

"Alright lets go get your books," he said.

When they reached the book store, Sen saw billions of books on the shelves.

"Sen I'll get your books while you look around." Hagrid said.

First book she got was called 'How to Find the Right Goul'

She put it back. then grabbed a book called 'Music Through the Ages' Then she rembered her guitar. She found Hagrid and said,

"Hagrid is there a chance that I could grab something at the Cube's house? It's real important."Sen told him.

"I guess You should go now. I'll get the of your school stuff," he said.

"How am I going to get back?"Sen asked.

"Well ... I know bring one of my friends witht you. Peroffesor McGonagal" Hadrid said. A cat appered and then changed into a human.

"Thank you Professor." Hagrid said.

"It's my pleasure. I finaly get to meet the child of Harry Potter. I am Pro.McGonagal. Head of Gryffindor and tranformation teacher." the lady said.

"Nice to meet you." Sen said.

"We should hurry" the professor said.

McGonagal turned back to a cat.

When they reached the house they saw a boy about Sen's age.

"Sen! I'm so glad you came back!" he yelled.

"Hi Steve. So the Cube's told you." Sen said.

"Yeah. I can't belive your leaving." Steve said.

"I'm sorta in a hurry Steve."Sen said.

"Wait Sen. I want you to have this." he said. He handed her a neakles with a phenix on it.

"It's beautiful!"Sen said. She put it on.

"When you come back we have a score to setle."Steve said.

"Your still not going on about how we tied in basket ball." Sen said.

"I just want to prove I'm the best." he said.

"You'll be the best when I die." Sen said.

'They have a strong bond but they don't love each other. It's more like brother and sister.' the profesor thought.

The two kids hugged and Sen and the cat went inside. They went to a small room. Inside was a electric guitar. Then they left the room. On the way out of the house Mrs.Cube stoped them.

"Sen, I'm shocked to see you back so soon." she said.

"Yea well, I forgot my guitar. Also I grabbed the mini amplafire,"Sen said. "Oh, I was woundering is that car ride still there."

"Yes ofcoarse."she said.

Sen and the cat got in the car. While in the car she looked at her neakles. 'Am I doing the right thing, should I stay here, I'm losing alot,' Sen thought. She reached for her wand and the power flowed through her. Then the car stoped and the two got out. Pro. McGonagal turned to her human form. Sen looked as if she was expecting her to change. 'That girl never seems to be surprised. She almost never smiled. The only thing she does is play her guitar, going on the computer, eating, sleeping, and reading. But sometimes that boy ,Steve, came over and played a muggle sport. Sen was strong both physicaly and mentaly. The same with the boy. They were evenly matched, but they were completly diferent. Sen perfires being by herself, and Steve is one of the most popular kid I've seen. How can these two be such good friends?' the profesor thought.

They found Hagrid.

"Got all your stuff. I was woundering if you would like a pet?" Hagrid asked.

"I would love one!" Sen said.

" Now you can have up to three pets. Your choices are a rat, owl, toad, and a cat." Pro.McGonagal said.

"Can I have a owl and a cat?" Sen asked.

"Sure. Lets get your owl first." Hagrid said.

They went to the owl shop.

They looked for a owl that was good. Until she saw a snow white owl. Sen piked that one. She paid for the owl and left. Then they went to the cat store. Sen found a golden cat and picked him. She desided to name him Leo and the cat Leia.

"Now we'll go to the train station." the professor said.

When they reached the train station Hagrid gave her a ticket.

"Sen, here is your ticket we'll see you at Hogwarts." he said. Then the two grown up were gone.


	4. Hogwarts express

_Hi. I'm finally back sorry for the wate. Thank you Firehotchica for reviewing. Well on with the story._

_disclamer: Don't own Harry Potter. Really wish I did. I do own my OCs and the plot._

Sen looked down at her ticket.

'9 and 3 quarters! How am I sapposed to find that?' Sen thought.

"Mom do we really have to look for him," Sen heard a red headed girl complain. By the girl was a boy. He was a bit younger then the girl. There was also a older lady who looked like the mom.

"I bet he can't even do magic." the boy said.

Sen decided to follow them. They stoped at platforms 9 and 10.

"Alright Isabella, you go first." the older lady said.

The girl started to run toward the brick coloms. Then she disapeard. Sen walked to the lady.

"Lady, I was wondering how you get on the platform?" Se asked.

"Didn't your parent tell you." She questioned. Sen looked a bit mad.

"They couldn't"Sen responded.

"You just run through. It's quite simple," the lady said.

"Good luck," the boy said.

Then Sen ran through.

She went into the train and found a empty compartment. After a bit Sen heard parents shouting to their kids.

'Why did my parents have to die?' She thought.

The door to the compartment was opened by the boy she saw earlier.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked

"No, not at all. Your mom did help me out after all. So I owe you."Sen replied.

After the boy got setteledhe asked, "Do you know a boy named Sen Potter?" Sen looked a bit shocked.

"A... boy named Sen Potter? No, but I know a girl named that."

"Where is she?"he asked.

"Right in front of you." Sen replied.

"But you were a guy!" the boy said.

"Last time I cheaked I was a girl," Sen said.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Ron jr Weasly." he said.

"Nice to meet you."Sen said.

Ron saw Sen's guitar case and asked, "What is that?"

"My guitar. I'll show youm it." Sengrabbed it and took it out of the case and started playing it.

"I've never seen one of those up close." Ron said.

Sen put her guitar away and started to read Hogwarts a History. She was on page 623 when the door opened.

"Ron how dare you sit here with your new girl friend while I'm looking for Sen. No one has a clue where he is. I don't think he even came abord." It was Isabella, Ron's sister.

"Don't worry sis. I found her. She right here." Ron said.

Isabella looked at Sen and laghed. One thing Sen couldn't stand was being laghed at.

"Prove to me that your Sen Potter." Isabella said. Sen sighed and put down her book. She reached in her pocket and grabbed her old school I.D. card. Ot had a picture of Sen. Under it it had her name. Sen gave Isabella a cold stare.

"Is that all the prof you'll need or will you have to search my stuff for evidence." Sen said as cold as it could get.

"Alright. I belive you. You should get into your uniforms. the bathroom is down the hallway." Isabella said. Then she left.

"Uniforms?"Sen repeated.

Sen went to the bathroom to change.

'Will I always have to wear a uniform? At least this one is better.' Sen thought. Then she went back to the compartment.

Ron was already there.

"Sorry about my sister. She thinks she is better then everyone else cause she is in Ravenclaw." Ron said. Sen shock her head.

They didn't talk for the rest of the trip. Finally the train came toa stop and there was Hogwarts.

Sen knew it was big but she wasn't expecting it that huge.

"First years this way" a familiar voice said. They saw Hadgrid.

"See you made it Sen and you met Ron." He said.

They took boat across the lake. Then all the students went inside. They were in a small room.

"Has anyone seen Sen Potter." Aboy said. Everyone was quiet. Then the boy walked over to Ron and Sen.

"Your here! I can't belive I have to go to school with you." he said to Ron. Ron looked away. Then the boy looked at Sen. "Hello. I never seen you before. I am Surge Malfoy. If you need anything just find me." he said.

Then the door opened. It was Pro.McGonagal.

"Now please walk in a single file line and follow me."She said.

They soon entered a huge room. It was filled with kids of all ages.

Sen heard someone say "That girl over there is going tobe in Slytherin."

Sen noticed a old hat on top of a chair.'So that's the famous sorting hat. I thought it would be different.' She thought.

The hat started to talk. When it was done Pro. McGonagal called first year students up. Sen watch as the students were sorted. Surge was sorted into Slytherin. One girl took a long time to be sorted. She ended up in Gryffindor.

Finally Pro.McGonagal called out Sen Potter.

Everyone went silent. Sen slowly walked to the sorting hat. She sat down waiting for the hat to go on her head. The great moment she hoped would come was finnaly happening. Suddenly Sen heard a voice.

"So you finally came to Hogwarts. Now it's time for you yo be sorted. Your quiet brilant for your age, and strong willed. Not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw will do for you. So Slytherin or Gryffindor. Your brave but as cold as ice. Not verry friendly too but you have a soft spot deep in your heart. Let's go with...


End file.
